Gekkoukan Winter Cup
by Houki-Gumo
Summary: Gekkoukan High School Sports Competition in Winter.Main Pairing: MinaYuka and AkiMitsu pls R
1. Chapter 1

Gekkoukan Winter Cup

Disclaimer:**Persona 3 Is Not MINE. **

Warning: Many Spell Mistakes.I'm terribly Sorry about this.

...

It was a Cold, Snowy Day. A Day that makes everyone want to go back to their room, turn on the heater, and go back to sleep.

But not for Mitsuru kirijo, Arisato Minato, and the other member of Gekkoukan's School Committee. They are really busy for preparing the next Gekkoukan Cup,which will be held in Dec 13,which was,the winter vacation.they don't have any time to think about Sleep or Lying in a Bed until Spring Comes.

Arisato Minato,the Navy Blue Haired Guy,is also a member of kendo club,which just makes him more busy than the others.

**Gekkoukan Dorm.12/11 evening**

Minato and Mitsuru Just Come Back, in the TV room they see junpei, akihiko ,and Fuuka sitting on the couch.

"_S'up dude? u look tired. There's Still Some Instant Ramen in the Kitchen.u can eat it.Yuka-Tan wont be happy to see Ur face like that_. "Said Junpei,while eating his instant Ramen

"_Uh…..No Thanks….by the way, why did u bring her name?_"Minato's Face Become a Little Red

"_Hey, don't play dumb with us! We already know that dude. and your Blushed Face was the last Evindence! Congrats!"_

"_Yeah, Congratulations, Minato-Kun"_Fuuka Giggled.

"_I Hope Your relationship will Lasts Forever."_Mitsuru Smiled

"_Maybe we should order some sushi to celebrate this?"_Akihiko Said

Actually, Minato and Yukari Keep This as a secret between both of them.how do junpei know about this was still a mystery

"_Ah..no thanks senpai,. I'm going back to my room…really tired..."_

"_So we're not going to Tartarus Today?"_Junpei Said

"_Hell No_"

"_How about You Mitsuru?U seems Tired Too…Want some Protein Bar? "_asks Akihiko while holding a protein bar in his "Golden"right hand

"_No.Thanks, akihiko.at least, this is the last thing I think I can do for gekkoukan before Nyx Coming."_Mitsuru Looks Sad

"_Hey Hey, This isn't like you senpai, We'll Beat That Monster's Ass when She Comes, all rite?"_Junpei Try to Encourage her.

"_Thanks Iori.i Know I shouldn't be like this.i think I need some rest too. By the way, where are Aigis, Amada and Koromaru?"_Ask Mitsuru

"_They Went To Naganaki Shrine to Play for a while. I think they'll be back soon "_Answer Fuuka.

"_Oh.i see…Takeba?"_

"_She's Upstairs…She sleep already. Looks like she is really exhausted from her Kyuudo Training. She is really looking forward for the next cup, at least that's what I think. Anyway,Is there Any Choir Competition senpai?"_ Fuuka Seems a little envy Yukari because she have nothing to do during the Competition.

"_Hm…Sorry Yamagishi,This a Sports Competition."_

"_ah…I see…never mind then."_

"_I see they are really serious with this Cup. How About You Akihiko? Have u Trained Yet?"_

"_Do u Have To ask me?"_Akihiko Chuckled

"_Yeah, I'm wrong to ask someone like you."_Mitsuru Giggled. "All right. I'm going to take a rest. "Said mitsuru while she is heading to her room.

**Gekkoukan Dorm 12/12 Evening**

**Meeting Room**

"_Okay,Since the preparations for the competition has ended,now I'm free.i think go to tartarus today is a good idea,because we have to be stronger before Nyx come down here."_Mitsuru Said

"_Good Idea, Senpai.Too Long Vacuum makes my Ass Itchy!"_Junpei Seems Having a Lot of Energy Today.

"_Ahaha…u look so cheerful,Junpei san."_Ken Chuckled

"_Okay,Then it's Settled."_Mitsuru Smiled

"_Okay,I'll go get my equipments now."_Akihiko Said while walking to the door

"_Yeah,Maybe This is also a good exercise before the competition tomorrow.i'll go get my equipments also!."_Yukari seems having a lot of energy too.

"_Woof Woof!"_Koromaru Seems Agreed with the others

"_But Arisato,Takeba and Akihiko Should Stay here this Night."_Mitsuru Said

"WHAT!?"Akihiko,whose just need two more steps to go out from the meeting room startled. the Protein bar he hold in his hand fell off.

"_What do you mean,senpai?why?" _Yukari said.

"_The three of you have a Competition tomorrow,remember?i cant let you get hurt before the tournament."_Mitsuru Said That Like a Mom Scolding her Son.

"_Yea,Leave it to us,aiyt?"_Junpei Said.he giggled a little

"_Then I shall stay here to protect him."_Aigis Said.

"_Okay..But….."_Akihiko seems Troubled

"_Minato kun…..are you okay with this?"_Ask Yukari

"……_hm..i don't mind."_answer Minato.

"_Huh!?" _Yukari seems Shocked

"_It's Settled Then."_ Mitsuru Smiled

**Gekkoukan Dorm,12/12 Dark Hour**

"Ah……I can't believe it…."Yukari said

"_See the good part,we can get together like this while no one is here riyt?"_Said Minato With his best smile

"_I think you're right….it's so rare to have a moment like this."_Said Yukari.She giggled with a blushed face

"_Ahem! it's okay if you wanna have a romantic moment now,but remember!i don't want to hear any Suspicious sound here."_Said Akihiko While Walking away From the kitchen carrying an Instant Noodle

"_Suspicious Sound?What do you mean senpai?"_Yukari seems Curious_."Do You mean…There is a ghost here!?"_and now Yukari looks Scared

"……………………."Akihiko just see her with a 'poor child' eye. _"Explain it to her,Arisato."_

"_Eh……"_Minato seems blushed

"_So What's The Suspicious sound means Minato Kun?"_Yukari seems Curious

"_Em……"_Minato get more blushed

"_Suspicious sound in a night usually comes from a culprit who broke a house's window,a Fight,Ghosts,or by Husband and Wife Relationship."_Said Aigis that suddenly comes out from upstairs.

"_Oh….."_Yukari get blushed

"_Anyway…..how about..we sneak into Tartarus now?"_Ask Akihiko

"I cant say it's a Bad Idea.Because maybe Mitsuru san and the others needs our help."Said Aigis

"Okay……"Yukari seems a little Disagree

**Tartarus**,**Harabah 190****th**** Floor** **Dark Hour**

"_Fuh……I'm glad Fuuka wont say anything to Mitsuru.."_Said akihiko while sweeping his Sweat in his Forehead.

"_Yeah.Maybe she'll execute us like what you said while we in the Hotspring.i cant imagine that,senpai." _Said Minato

"_Hot Spring? Do you mean….The Hot spring in Kyoto?"_asks Yukari

"_Yeah……..it is…"_Minato Sweating.

"_I sense a Shadow.it's Right behind you!!"_Fuuka's Sound Startled the others,

Looking Back,It was a Musha.

"_Come Here,Shadow!"_Akihiko Said

Before the Musha Swinging it's Katana,Akihko's Uppercut already Landed in it's jaw.The Musha Knocked Down.

"_I've Been Waiting For This!Lets Do an all out attack!"_Said Akihiko

"_Got it."_said Minato

"_Leave It To me."_said Yukari

"_Understood."_said Aigis

The Musha Vanished.but Aigis See Akihiko looks in Pain

"_Are you okay,Sanada san?"_

"_Yeah,I'm okay…."_Akihiko said,with a painful Face

Minato knows that something is wrong.he grab akihiko's hand

"_Ouch!!"_akihiko Screamed

"_Senpai…Don't say…You Hurt Your Wrist!?"_Minato Said

...

I know theres so many mistakes that I dunno..sorry for that.

I'm bad at English.

I'll put a continuation,I hope you like this!


	2. Chapter 2

Aghh…I found so many mistakes in the first Chapter…aigis shouldn't be there

Aghh…I found so many mistakes in the first Chapter…aigis shouldn't be there and there was so many Spell mistakes.

Geez….i'm sorry for that,well..if I do it again,I'm sorry! I don't master English at all..

Well,

First of all,Persona 3 IS NOT MINE

enjoy

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Dorm,TV Room,12/13 Early Morning**

Akihiko sit in the couch,while Mitsuru Standing in front of him.

"So….how will you explain this,Akihiko Sanada?"Said Mitsuru with a face that will make a Grizzly bear Run Off.

"cih...i dunno if it will turned out like this"Akihiko Grouched

Mitsuru inhales,and then sit beside akihiko

"Stop your grumble,akihiko. Now,can you attend in the competition?"

"Dont worry about that. I'm okay..."

at the stairs, Minato,Yukari,and Junpei Sneak a peek at Mitsuru and Akihiko's conversation

"Hey..do you think senpai will be able to fight in a condition like this?"Ask Yukari "i dont think he should do this..."

"Yuka-tan.. Men won't run from Battle that awaits them"Junpei Grinned "Boys Don't cry,u know?"said junpei,while he land his hand to Yukari's Shoulder

"Yeah,Boys dont cry,MEN do."cut Minato

"Whatever.male is so difficult to understand.."said Yukari,while Drop a Single deadly blow to junpei's belly for Touching her shoulder.Junpei's Eyes become red

"Ow...hey, i'm crying...does this mean i'm a Man?"said Junpei while touching his hurt Stomach.

"No.you're a child,Stupei."said Yukari while holding Minato's Right hand."let's go,Minato kun!"

"Ah,Okay."said Minato"but be careful so Mitsuru senpai couldnt see us.."

"hm?why?"ask yukari

"You know...we akihiko senpai went to tartarus yesterday.so,practically,we're responsible for this.."said minato

"ya...it's both of you're fault..why do you guys let him?"said Junpei

"It's My Fault too..."said someone Behind Junpei

Junpei turned back,startled.

"whoa!Fu...Fuuka chan?"Junpei Shocked"When did u got here?

"It's my fault...Mitsuru senpai already remind me to not let akihiko senpai or Yukari chan to sneak into tartarus.but I..."

Fuuka seems Guilty.like she can cry in every minute

"i..it's okay..dont worry fuuka chan!don't cry,aiyt?"said junpei

"that's right,Yamagishi,it's their fault to let him go at the first place."said someone behind Junpei.

Junpei seems nervous,he feels like an evil aura behind him.he turned his head slowly

"Mi..Mi...Mitsuru senpai!!"Junpei shouted

"Dont worry,Iori,i wont do anything to you. You dont have any connections with this problem."

"wow,in one side I feel saved,but in one side it thrust my heart so deep.."said Junpei,while inhales his breath."hey,where are They!?"

"They?"ask Mitsuru

"Yeah,Yuka-tan an her husband"

"Looks like they are gone already"said Fuuka

"hm...then they are saved for now."said mitsuru

"For now?"Junpei seems scared

"Yeah,for now."said mitsuru,whose smiling then.

**Iwatodai Station,Early Morning**

in this early morning,iwatodai isn't really crowded, in front of the entrance,a security's eyes widened.he see two teenagers run with the speed of sound.

"Fuuh...i think we're safe now..."said minato,while sweeping some sweats on his forehead."Yukari,you okay?"

"pantpant yeah...a good warming up before the competition.."Yukari giggled.

"okay,let's take the first train..hope it's not crowded already."said minato,while showing his best smile

"Hehe...yes.let's"said yukari while showing her best smile also.

"Hmm, don't make this cold morning become hot,kids."said someone that suddnly pass them

"Kurosawa san?"said minato

"going to the office,kurosawa san?"ask Yukari

"As you can see.where else?"answer Kurosawa"anyway,I heard your school will hold a competition today? Be careful."

"About what?"Ask Minato

"You know..you kids don't read newspapers last year huh?there was some guys who likes to messing around in any school's events.not only festivals,but also competitions like this"Said Kurosawa

"Thanks for the information kurosawa san.."said Yukari

"I'll tell Mitsuru-senpai about this"add Minato

"Good then.well,looks like we should go.the first train will arrive soon"said kurosawa

**Naganaki Shrine,Early Morning**

Naganaki Shrine in the morning is very windy,yet cold.a little boy and a dog standing in front of the Gate.

"It's a Nice Morning isn't it Koro chan?"Ask Ken,Smiling"but it sure is really cold…"

"Arf!arf!"said Koromaru.seems like he is agree with Ken

Ken Looks around,his eyes catched a little girl,using a denim Jacket and a skirt,with two pigtails and wide eyes,standing alone in front of the Jungle bar.

"Holy Molly…"Ken Feels like an angel blowing a Trumpet Above him

"arf……..(Hammana Hammana…)"said Koromaru

"Um….as a guy,I shouldn't let her get a cold. Right Koro chan?"ask Ken

"arf!(not really…you didn't know her..)"said Koromaru

"See?you say so! Alright..let's greet her!"Ken smiling again and walk towards the Denim Jacket Elementary student.

"arf…..(Geez…)"Koromaru inhales.

"Um…aren't you cold?"ask Ken,to that denim jacket girl

"huh?who are you?"ask the denim jacket girl.

"I'm Ken Amada. And this is Koromaru."said Ken

"Oh…my name is Maiko.nice to meet you."Maiko smiling

Ding-Dong Ding-Dong. a bell ringing in Ken's mind

BGM: Velvet Room

"u…uh..w…what are you doing at this early morning,alone?"Ask Ken

"Me?i come here because…my mom and dad always fighting in my house so…i'm come here because usually I come here when they're fighting."said Maiko as she begin to cry..

"D..dont cry….."said Ken that looks Confused..

Maiko seems Calmed down

"heheee….you remind me about this kind of accident too…..when I cried in the Wild-duck,eventhough I Cried so loud,he wait until I finish my cry..he is so manly.."Maiko blushed

"H..he?who is that?"ask Ken who looks curious

"His Name is Arisato Minato,um?or Miyato?"Maiko trying to remember

"Minato senpai!?"Ken Shocked

"Huh?You know him?"Ask Maiko

"Yeah,he lived in the same dorm as me.he is competing in a Kendo competition in his school now.wanna…… take a look?"ask Ken

"Really?okay!!let's go,ken!"Maiko Smiled

"Yeah,lets go!"Ken seems really happy"let's go Koromaru!"

"Arf……(Geez..these kids…)"

**Gekkoukan School,Class 2-F,Morning**

"Good Morning Everybody!!" Junpei shouted while pointing his middle finger around the class.

"……………………." Kenji looks at him with a disgusting eyes,as well as the rest of the class

"Why??don't you guys happy because we can enter the class with our Daily Dress?"ask Junpei

"It's not that,Junpei…."Kenji sighed

"Hey,Minato.where's Yukari? Junpei looks around

"She is in the Kyudo hall,preparing for the competition."Said Minato

"Hey…this is the first time I see you in your hakama.not so bad,dude!"Junpei smiling and give a thumbs up.

"Thanks."Minato smiling

Minato wears a Dark Blue hakama,as usual in kendo training which is matched his hair.

Suddenly the speaker in the class turned on.

ATTENTION TO ALL BOXING COMPETITION PARTICIPANTS,PLEASE GATHER IN THE BOXING HALL RIGHT NOW .THANK YOU.

"wow,looks like Akihiko senpai's match will begin soon.let's watch it!"ask Junpei

"Okay.let's tell Yukari to come with us first."said Minato

"Okay.as long as you two wont make me feels like a deaf goat."said Junpei

"Hmm….I doubt that"Minato Chuckled

**Boxing Hall,Morning**

"_Êtes-vous prêt_,Akihiko?ask Mitsuru

"Yeah,I'm ready."akihiko seems nervous

"Don't lie to me.i know if you feel nervous now."Said Mitsuru

"Yeah,you hear what the Empress said,Aki!"Add Kuroki

Kuroki Yamamoto.A Boxing Coach who works for the Gekkoukan High School.he is Tall,he have a dark skin,and also Thin. he wears a Black Capuchon and Red Training Slacks.

"Kuroki san…"Mitsuru seems relieved that the Coach is in her side.

"You can't force me to run away from this competition,Kuroki-san."Said Akihiko

"You should care about your own body,Aki!how can you fight with only 1 hand?"Kuroki seems Angry

"This is my way to atone my sin for hurting my right hand."said akihiko calmly

"This is not the only way,Aki.and you know that."Said Mitsuru

"This is the only way I know."said Akihiko

"Okay,okay….as a man,I will let you do this.but only this time,all right?"Said Kuroki calmly

"Kuroki san!"Mitsuru Shocked

"It's okay,Ms Empress.he is a man.and he knows how to do this his own style.eventhough I don't want to let him."Kuroki sighed

"Heh,Thanks,Kuroki san.."said akihiko,smiling

"By the way, ms. Empress,are you really gonna make a dance event in this school this night after the competition?"ask Kuroki

"Yes,by students request.why?"ask Mitsuru

"well,wanna dance with me?"ask Kuroki,smiling widely

"Teachers aren't gonna take part in this event,sir.i'm sorry."Mitsuru smiling

"Aw….too bad…"Kuroki bites his jacket's arms seems like heis gonna cry.

"so,do you have a dance partner yet,Mitsuru?"ask Akihiko

"I don't think I'll take a part in this event."said Mitsuru

"hey…you're a student here too..wanna dance with me?"ask akihiko he seems a little blushed

"Hmph…Alright,only if you win"Mitsuru smiled

"Owwww…..Aki asks Ms. Empress for a Date?good move you have there,Aki!"Said Kuroki,smiling widely

"Shut up"said Akihiko calmly

ATTENTION TO AKIHIKO SANADA AND TAKAMICHI USUI PLEASE GET READY FOR THE FIRST MATCH.

"My Turn already,huh?"said Akihiko

"Do it as always,Aki!"Cheer Kuroki

"_Bonne chance_,Aki."said Mitsuru

"aah."said Akihiko,Smiling.as he walks towards to the ring

**BOXING HALL,AUDIENCES,MORNING**

"Wew,looks like we got a good seats."said Junpei

"Yah…a Good one."said Yukari

Yukari wears a Kyudo hakama which is white and Black

"Oh,this is gonna start!"said Minato

ALL RIGHT,HERE IS THE SECOND MATCH,LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! FROM THE BLUE SIDE,AKIHIKO SANADA!!

"whoaaaaa!!Akihiko!Akihiko!" a Large amount of cheering sound surrounding the Arena

AND FROM THE RED SIDE,TAKAMICHI USUI!!

"Usui!!Usui!!"a Large amount of another school's Cheers sounds are exploding

"whoa….this will make him really nervous.."said Junpei

"But i think he'll be okay.he is Akihiko Sanada."said Minato

"um…….i don't feel right.."said Fuuka

"what is it Fuuka,are you sick?"ask Yukari

"No,that's not it but….."Fuuka Trying to said what she really feels,but cant find the right words.

ROUND ONE,FIGHT!

"Uh,oh.. it's started!"said Fuuka

TBC

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm sorry for so many spell mistakes here..

The next chapter will be akihiko's match…wew,I'll make a Boxing story.

Well,see ya


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry For the long long Hiatus. Actually.. I forgot! Tee hee~ well, I've seen enough of boxing matches,so I hope I can make a good boxing story. Not 100 % boxing off course.

Well,sorry if I make an error typing or wrong grammar,coz I'm still not good at English Xp

Persona 3 & 4 is not mine,btw.

Boxing Technique I wrote here is informed by my friend,so I don't guarantee that these moves is really exists.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

TING!

As the bell ringed,the match has begin.

The Audiences keep shouting Akihiko and Takamichi's name

Akihiko Keep a distance from Takamichi

"Come here,Takamichi,and feel how strong is my left straight!" Akihiko Grinned.

Suddenly,Takamichi Step forward and crouching,looking forward to score an uppercut.

Akihiko Startled. "This style!?" think Akihiko.

"Wow.. I've never think someone like him will use a technique like this." Said kuroki.

"What is this style,Kuroki?

"Ehmm…It's like a surprise box. You know it empress? If you open the box,something

will come out from the bottom of the box and startle 's the same as this. From that crouching stance,he will rise and give a strong uppercut to attack his enemy." Said Kuroki.

"I see…"Said Mitsuru"So how dangerous is an uppercut?"

"Dangerous enough to break aki's jaw."

"I see…." Mitsuru Seems worried.

Takamichi rising,using his right hand he trying to score an uppercut to Akihiko's jaw, Akihiko know it,he managed to evade from the uppercut, Takamichi loses his balance. Before he fell, he saw it, grinned Akihiko.

Akihiko hit Takamichi's defenseless head with a strong Left Hook. Takamichi's Face just hit the canvass badly.

The audiences from akihiko's side cheering. The same goes to Minato and the others.

"Yeah~ that's our Akihiko!!" Junpei shouted."Give him another,senpai!"

Beside Junpei's seat ,two teenagers astonished by the Akihiko's hook.

"Whoah~ you see that Daisuke? That's really hurt,I think." Said one of them.

"I know it,Kou.. but if he is a true athlete, he should be able to stand up again and fight."

Junpei Smiled " No way he can stand up once again,guys. You don't know Akihiko Sanada right? He has never lose even once in a boxing match."

"Really? He must be really good huh? Oh, by the way I'm Kou, and this is Daisuke. We're from Inaba. A really small city." Kou laughed

"From Inaba? Far away from here,eh? Okay, after this match is over, me and Fuuka,…ehem.,That cute blue haired girl over there will take you guys to walk around port island. How'd you say?" Asked Junpei.

"Junpei-Kun!" Said fuuka. She has a light blush in her cheeks.

"Sounds good to me" Said Kou

"Yeah,We'd like to see this place more. I hope I can see a good gym to train myself."Said Daisuke

"Whoa,you sounds like someone I know haha." Junpei chuckled

"Who?"

"Him" Junpei pointed to Akihiko who is standing at the Boxing Canvass

"Ahh…" Said Daisuke

"And Him." Junpei pointed at Kazu who is wearing a green sport jacket. Kazu watching the fight from a different bench row.

"Yeah, you both have the same hobby I think" Kou chuckled

"Um…Kou and Daisuke right? Why would you come to port island?" Ask Minato

"Well,my Grandmother is a Tea ceremony teacher, and she do some presentation in port island for two days. Because I want to see what's Port island looks like, I join her. Off course, I asked him to join me." Said Kou

"Hey,Takamichi has stand up!" Said Junpei.

"Urrrgh.."Takamichi grumbled. He stand up,but he cant see really well because of akihiko's hook. Before he's ready to get his stance back,Akihiko makes his next move,a fast and strong left straight. It hits Takamichi's belly.

"Gaaaah!" Takamichi grumbled again. Looks like that straight was a critical hit for him. But he doesn't fall yet. He counter akihiko's straight with his uppercut,which hits akihiko's jaw.

Akihiko lost his balance. Knowing this, Takamichi gives him a fast one-two that's as fast as machine managed to defend himself using both of his arms as the shield. but because he lose his blance,he slipped and fall. The referee Stop the brawl.

As the battle started again, Akihiko make the first step. He step forward and move to takamichi's right. Takamichi turned to Akihiko, and trying to hit him with strong left straight. Akihiko who managed to avoid the straight use his left hand to give Takamichi an uppercut hits Takamichi's Jaw. Takamichi withstand the attack and counter the uppercut with a right hook which is a critical hit for Akihiko.

The Audiences from both side cheering out loud.

"My…."Yukari seems worried"Is Akihiko-Senpai okay? "

"He'll be okay,don't worry Yuka-tan!"Said Junpei

"Oh,It's about time for the Kyuudo Competition. Well,sorry guys, I cant watch this until the to go."Yukari stand up from her seat and make her way out.

"Oh..Yukari!"Said Minato

"Yes?"

"This is a good luck charm I got from the shrine. Please take it."Minato Smiled

"Oooh…Thank you Minato kun!" Yukari Smiled happily.

"Good luck!" Said Minato,smiled.

"Yeah,you too Minato kun!" Yukari she walk away from the seat.

"Wow….Minato,isn't it? Is that your girlfriend?" ask Kou

"Well..yeah. why?"

"No….it's good for you. You're lucky to have a girlfriend that's really beautiful" Kou smiled

"Hahaha~ well,FYI Kou-Tan,They always locked themselves in her room. I dunno what they did in there" Junpei whispered to Kou.

"Really!? Wow…" Kou Astonished. "But since when did my nickname become Kou-tan!?"

"What are you talking about?" ask Minato curiously.

"Nothing." Said Junpei.

"Minato-Senpai" said Kou

"yeah?"

"You-Da-Man" Kou grinned.

"???" Minato looks confused.

Takamichi use his one-two jabs to Akihiko. As Akihiko cornered, takamichi use his Right straight to Akihiko's Face. Akihiko dodge it by moving his face to the left. Takamichi's Right hand hits the corner pole.

"Arrrgh!" Takamichi murmured.

As he managed to escape from the corner, Akihiko turned to Takamichi's right and hit takamichi's belly with a left straight.

Takamichi has cornered by Akihiko. Akihiko use his left to do continous Jabs. Takamichi Defend himself by using his hands as a shield. The referee stop the fight once again.

Akihiko looks at Takamichi's eyes, he is in a fury right now. Knowing this,Akihiko smiled.

Takamichi begins the next round with his full power. Like a mad bull,he approach Akihiko with no technique at all. He's punching everywhere randomly. One of that random hit is able to hit Akihiko. Akihiko throwed back

"Damn! What a power!" Junpei shouted from the audience benches.

Akihiko remain calm. As Takamichi attacking,he keeps avoiding to see some fortune. As Takamichi miss his punch to Akihiko's head,he stopped for a while. Akihiko who see this chance, use his left hand to score a straight to Takamichi's head. Akihiko's Fist landed at Kuroki's nose. Kuroki stepped back because he suffer a great deal of damage to his nose.

Akihiko keeps move forward and try to score more straight to Takamichi's head,but Takamichi aleady recovered and able to defend himself.

The battle continued,it becomes a furious brawl. Both of them don't want to lose.

the same goes until the 6th round. The bell rings. Both the boxers back to the corner

Kuroki give Akihiko a drink,and some advice. "Aki,how do you feel?" Ask Kuroda.

"Bad, One hit from him is able to make a cow unconcious. His power is really great. If he can give me more hits,I'll lose this." Said Akihiko. Sweats swine down from his forehead.

"I see… but I think his balance is not really good. He uses too much power to his hands,which will make him fall down if he don't get a hit. Make sure you avoid his attacks." Said Kuroki.

"Count on me" Said Akihiko

" how's your right?" Ask Kuroki

"I feel better. Do you want me to use it?" Akihiko smiled

"I don't think so,Aki. Hold your horses. This is just the first round of the competition. I don't want you to break your right again before the final." Said Kuroki

"I know it. I don't think i'll need to use my right for this guy" Said Akihiko "Hmph. Okay, I promise you."Said Akihiko,with a smile.

At the auidience benches,Minato got a phone call from Yuko. The Kendo championship will be started in a few minutes.

"Uh-oh… My time's already. tell me all about this match later, Junpei." Minato Stand up from his seat.

"Okay~ Good luck dude~" Said Junpei

"Good luck Minato-kun" Fuuka smiled

"Do your best,Minato-san." Said Kou. The black haired guy smiled.

"Make sure your opponent suffer." Daisuke smiled

"Hahahaha…I don't think so,Daisuke. But..thank you guys!" Said minato,laughing.

Minato off from the boxing hall and go to the Kendo hall

**GEKKOUKAN HIGH SCHOOL ENTRANCE GATE MORNING**

"So here we are,Maiko. Let's see where is the kendo hall…hmm.." Said Ken.

Koromaru Stop walking and turned back. He sense someone he knows nearby.

"RRR…(I sense something..this smell presence…..)"

"What is it Koro chan? You okay?" Ask Maiko.

"C'mon Koromaru. We'll be late for the match." Said Ken

"RRRR…(is it just my feeling or…..nah,they cant be here.)

Ken looking around the school with Maiko and two men arrived at the school gate.

"So,we have to make a mess in this school competition this time? You sure about this? Said one of them. This man looks really pale.

"Well,there's a request to have "fun" in this school this time…let's see..Mitsuo Kubo from Inaba. Funny isn't it? He always give us a requests like this everytime a school held a show or competition. What's his problem actually?" said the another one.

"Whatever his motive is, this is Tartarus. Well, in the afternoon this is not tartarus off course. But since Nyx will arrive here in just a few days, I don't want to make some vandalism. Unfortunately, those one who always get in our ways is here, cant do anything right now. So I'll be glad to make some mess here. A rare chance." The pale man grinned

"Whatever you say,Takaya." Said the other one.

"Where should we start, Jin?" ask Takaya.

"How about the Kyuudo hall? I heard Kyuudo Hall is in the middle of the Sports hall." Said Jin "They're in the middle of the competition also right it's perfect to make a mess"

Takaya smiled "Sounds good.."

Takaya and Jin now make their way to the kyuudo hall.

**GEKKOUKAN HIGH SCHOOL BOXING HALL MORNING**

TING!

The 7th round begins.

"This feeling again… I think something bad is gonna happen..i don't feel right.." Think Fuuka.

Akihiko Take his Stance, Concentrating more in Takamichi's movement. Takamichi Back to his style. He step forward, use his left Uppercut. Akihiko managed to avoid it by moving his body backward

"What is it,empress? You looks really pale.." said Kuroki.

"I… I have a bad feeling about this.." Said Mitsuru

"Gotcha!" Takamichi grinned

Takamichi take a step forward and moves his right hand for a Hook. It hits akihiko really bad.

Takamichi's Supporters Cheered.

Akihiko still managed to , Takamichi already ready to use his Right Haymaker.

"Shit…."Akihiko grumbled

"Damn,This is not good…" Said Kuroki.

"AKIHIKO!" Mitsuru Shouted.

Takamichi Move his right hand forward. A right haymaker landed on akihiko's left cheek Which blows akihiko down to the canvass. Akihiko's nose bleeding as his vision begin to fade.

TBC

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Well, short isn't it? But it's not over yet. I'm going to write more. I hope aki is okay…

And sorry for the wrong tenses…I'm really bad that…so sorry..Thx for reading my ff,btw. See u again~


End file.
